Blizzard & Roses
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: Light's stuck at the hotel on Valentine's Day with L during a heavy blizzard. And Light's NOT happy. What feelings wil erupt between the two..and will Misa get her dream date? Sorry that it's late, and it's also on dA, but I still hope you enjoy it!


The snow fell heavily outside the hotel window, and Light Yagami inwardly sighed. The brunette found himself in quite a predicament, actually. He should have listened to his father and the other detectives, who had asked him to go home and leave the hotel an hour ago, since the weather reports predicted a blizzard was to strike the tri-country area.

But, trying to be smart and play the game correctly, Light had offered to stay a little longer and help Ryuuzaki out. Light had thought the idea would be good; he hoped it would somehow make him look less like Kira, make him look like he was persistent in trying to catch the mass-murder, as he was so wrongfully called. Light knew that in time, if he wasn't careful, the task force would find something pertaining to Kira that linked to him or Misa, and then his rein as the New God would be over for good, along with the chance of destroying L.

That had been the plan. It seemed to fit all together quite nicely, too. And he wouldn't stay long either. He had told Misa he would take her out on a date for Valentine's Day at eight o' clock. Light didn't want to, he hated the holiday with a passion, but it would keep Misa under his control. But about a half hour after Sochrio and the others left, which was about six thirty, an unexpected blizzard hit the city, forcing cabs and buses to shut down. It also caused massive traffic and businesses were most likely to close.

So, now, here was Light. Stuck at the hotel room, with no way to get home and more snow was falling by the second. He'd have to put up with a whiny Misa tomorrow, screaming about not being on a date with "her precious Light-kun" and tonight...

"Light-kun, what are you staring at?"  
Tonight, he'd be forced to stay with a sugar-addicted, weirdly-sitting, raven haired detective. Who also wanted nothing more than to find something else that could be used as incriminating evidence against the brunette.

"I was just looking out the window, Ryuuzaki. Does that make me Kira too?"  
"...No...not at the moment..."  
Light groaned. If there were three words that could be used to what he felt towards this man, they would be detest, despise, and distrust. No one infuriated him like Ryuzaki did. And yet...

Light didn't want to go there. Truly. This man, whom he should hate with a passion, was entering his mind in other ways. More...erotic ways? Love-filled ways? Light inwardly shivered as he remembered waking up in the middle of the night last night from a dream...about L. Not only did Ryuk see the whole incident take place, but the Shinigami's laughter still rang in the young man's ears.

Light was just about to turn back towards his monitor (Ryuuzaki had suggested he help work, since he'd be stuck there until morning), when his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID, and saw it was Misa. His eyes grew wide, but he answered it.L could hear the screaming blonde all the way from his perch on his chair. She was talking about "not being on a date" and screaming "where are you?!" into the boy's ears. He (almost) felt sorry for Light. Almost.  
Light was trying to calm the girl down, and it seemed she was finally subduded, after promises of "I'll take you out tomorrow" and ""Don't worry, I'll bring a gift". To L, though, the whole Valentine's Day was somewhat sad, and a large gimic.

Light finally turned off the phone, let out a large sigh, and L turned to the boy.  
"She..seemed mad..."  
"Really? What gave you that clue? I can't believe she was stupid to go to the restaurant even after the snow warning." Light replied.

L placed his thumb near his mouth, thinking of what the brunette had just said.  
"You called her stupid. So that must mean you are not in love with her?" he asked  
"If you mean 'do I have feelings for her?' then the answer is no, I don't. She's just another girl who claims she is in love with me at first sight."  
"But you promised her a date."  
"I'm just trying to be nice to her, Ryuuzaki. And it is Valentine's Day for her. I guess she finds it important."

L stared at Light for what seemed like forever to the other boy, who was growing uncomfortable under the dark-eyed stare. Finally, the raven-haired man stated,  
"You must not care for her that much..if you would not brave the snow for her."  
"What?! Ryuuzaki have you taken a look outside?!"  
L turned, looked out the window for a moment, then turned back to Light, "Yes."  
"Ryuuzaki, look at it. It's a blizzard out there! I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't snowing like that!"

L nodded, "True, I suppose. But..what would you brave snow like that for, Light-kun?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Is there anything, anyone, you'd go out there for?"

Light was getting angrier by the second. L knew just what to say to tick him off. He knew this was a challenge from the older man, and he'd accept it.  
"You want me to go out there?! Fine I will!"  
The younger man opened the balcony door, and stepped outside, the icy wind and white snow hitting him like a mallet.  
"See? I'm out here! I am brave enough to come out here, Ryuuzaki. I-" But he was cut off by something that caught his eye.  
A store-bought and wrapped boquet of roses was nestled between a large pot and the outside wall. Light's eyes grew wide and he picked up the boquet, and began to read the card.  
_** Light-kun,  
I knew you'd do anything for me.  
Happy Valentine's Day.  
Ryuuzaki **_

Light stepped back inside, holding the boquet, and the snow began to melt. He was at a loss for words. The man had planned this all along. But... was this some kind of trap? Was the detective planning on using this to convict him as Kira? And why did he want to go up to the man and kiss him?

Light slowly walked over to the older boy.  
"Ryuuzaki..."   
"Hm?" The older man was glued to his monitor, and he popped a chocolate into his mouth.  
Light turned the chair so that it, and the man in it, faced him. He slowly lowered his mouth, and kissed the older man gently, but passionately. It almost shocked him enough to stop when the raven-haired man kissed back, but he didn't.  
After a moment, Light broke away.  
"You can be such a bastard sometimes, you know that?" But he kissed him again quickly, and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ryuuzaki.", causing L to smile.

Screw him being Kira, screw him being the number one suspect, and screw the falling snow outside. All that mattered was that the feelings he felt for Ryuuzaki were turning into love. He could work out the rest tomorrow...when the snow stopped falling.


End file.
